The 10 Minutes that Changed Lives
by 111Anonymous111
Summary: Cecilia Waverly, an 18 year old Shadowhunter must fight with the werewolf Gabriel in the battle against Valentine. The only problem is she hates werewolves. Will they be able to fight together in this important battle? My 1st Fanfic, please Read & Review!
1. The Shadowhunter meets the Werewolf

The 10 Minutes that Changed Lives

Chapter 1: The Shadowhunter meets the werewolf

Cecilia Waverly leaned against one of the tall, marble, pillars in the Hall of Accords as she surveyed the scene before her. Up at the front of the Hall the girl named Clary, Valentine's daughter, sat on the dais talking to Jocelyn Fairchild and the werewolf whose name she'd forgotten.

Cecilia let her eyes wander down to the crowded hall. Here she was, a newly recognized adult Shadowhunter, part of the most historical event since Jonathan Shadowhunter called on the Angel Raziel from Lake Lyn. Downworlders and Shadowhunters were joining forces to fight one common enemy, Valentine. But through all of that her feelings about the events unfolding in front of her were as confusing as the room she stood in.

It was strange for Cecilia to see so many different creatures in the Hall of Accords. Faeries with their multi-colored skin and lavish clothing that seemed to float by with an air of terrible beauty. Werewolves were easy to pick out with their tatter clothing and often somewhat tattered appearance. Then the warlocks walked around with out fits that swirled in color and sparks.

She watched as Shadowhunters and Downworlders marked each other with the Alliance rune, preparing for the quickly approaching battle. Most were marked by now and were heading for the portal Magnus Bane had created outside, except for Cecilia. She hesitated, dressed in her fighting gear with her long, blonde, hair pulled in a tight braid she was ready for battle, but she still needed a partner. Approaching a Downworlder and asking him or her to be her partner, though, just seemed so…strange. Therefore, she approached no werewolf, faerie, or warlock and none of them had yet to approach her, until she heard a voice behind her.

"I noticed you didn't seem to have a partner and neither do I," A gruff voice said.

Cecilia spun around, her hand instinctively flying to the seraph blade in her belt.

The man in front of her was very tall, a little more the six feet Cecilia guessed, with broad shoulders. He wore a black, button up shirt and mud stained, torn jeans. The sleeves of the shirt were tight around his muscled and tanned arms and Cecilia could see the ghosts of old scars along them. His face was full of sharp features, softened by the olive tone of his skin and stubble collected along his chin. Beneath his tousled brown hair his deep brown eyes stared out like dark pools. Instead of noticing any of this, though, one thing stood out to Cecilia.

"You're a werewolf," She said in a somewhat cautious tone.

The werewolf nodded then stuck his hand out. "The name's Gabriel. Will you be my partner?"


	2. Shadowhunter & Werewolf are marked

**I apologize for how long it took me to write the second chapter, I've been incredibly busy lately and haven't had much to time to myself. Here is the second chapter to my first fanfic!!! ^_^ Please review and tell me what you think**

Chapter Two: The Shadowhunter & The Werewolf are marked

Cecilia froze.

_Of course, of all the kinds of Downworlders it had to be a werewolf._ Cecilia thought as her eyes searched frantically around the room, but the few Downworlders that were still in the room were all talking with other Shadowhunters.

She turned back and looked up into his eyes, which had never left her. "No," Cecilia said in a calm tone.

The werewolf's gaze became incredulous and his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "But there are no other Downworlders left to partner with,"

Cecilia let out a frustrated sigh, "I'm not partnering with a werewolf," Her voice low but anger churned beneath the surface.

Gabriel's hand dropped to his side. "Why?" He seemed to growl

Cecilia glared, "Because you are savages,"

A growl rumbled within Gabriel's chest. "You sound just like Valentine,"

"How dare you!" Cecilia struggled to keep her voice low so she wouldn't disturb the few people still in the Hall, "The reason I'm here is to fight Valentine!"

"Well you're only following his lead by not partnering with me because I'm a Downworlder," He took a step closer to her, causing Cecilia to take a step back.

"It's only because you're a werewolf. I wouldn't care if you were a warlock," Cecilia muttered, her gaze steady on Gabriel.

"Well you don't have much of a choice," His brown eyes rolling, "Look I don't like this either but both of our kind is threatened by this one enemy so we might as well join together to fight him,"

Cecilia didn't reply, instead she just stared at him. Her eyes swirling in a tempest of nurtured hate.

Gabriel's fists tightened. "Listen, my sister was killed defending you Shadowhunters. I hate you just as much as you hate me, maybe more,"

"I doubt that," Cecilia interrupted

Gabriel began to respond but was cut off by Cecilia. "If you wanna fight so much I'm not stopping you from walking out there and fighting by yourself. But I will _not_ partner with a werewolf."

Gabriel didn't miss a beat before he responded. "If you don't join with me then there is no point in you fighting at all. The reason for this battle is so that the resentment between Downworlders and Shadowhunters can begin to fade, and you damn well aren't helping that cause. This meaningless discrimination you have against me needs to stop or else all those Shadowhunters are going to die for nothing,"

"You have no idea why I feel the way I do," Cecilia whispered.

"I don't care." His gaze stayed trained on her, there was a long silence between them as they gazed into each other's eyes, both sending out waves of hatred.

"Just swallow your pride, mark me, and let's get this battle over with. I don't like this either but you have to just deal with it" He took one step closer, pushing Cecilia against the pillar behind her. She scowled and reached down to her belt, pulling out her stele.

"Let's hope this battle ends quickly," She mumbled as she grabbed his wrist and quickly drew the mark into the back of his hands, the corners of her mouth turning up a tad when he flinched as the tip of the stele burned his skin.

Then he took the stele from her hand, not waiting for her to hand it to him. He drew the rune like he had done it for years. When he was finished he handed back the stele.

"Let's go," The werewolf said in his gruff voice.

Gabriel turned on his heel and took steps more graceful then Cecilia thought a werewolf could to the large doors of the hall. Cecilia followed behind, a whirlwind of emotions swirling in her chest as she stared at the werewolf in front of her. The sound of their boots echoing threw the empty Hall.

As they stepped out into the silent night the cool air caressed their skin. Both Cecilia and Gabriel scanned the area for where the portal was located, but there was nothing but darkness.

Gabriel spun around, his eyes a blaze in emotion, "The portal is gone,"


End file.
